


Untitled

by Schuyler



Category: Bandom, Dirty Pretty Things, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote Spencer/Didz for El, because she is wonderful.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/gifts).



> I wrote Spencer/Didz for El, because she is wonderful.

It was unnerving, but in the nice way. He’d met Spencer at a kickoff party the night before, been entranced by his hair and his hips and the seductive look in his eyes. He was gorgeous and aloof and Didz wanted to break him, so he’d kissed Spencer hard, biting at his mouth, in an empty corridor, then took Spencer back to his hotel and fucked him harder.

Didz had gotten up early to watch Spencer’s set. He was a madman on stage, hitting the drums harder than anyone Didz had ever seen. Didz couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

When Spencer had come to find him that afternoon, Didz had been in the band tent with Nico. Nico loved new things, so she was having a great time meeting all these new people and playing with anything she could get her hands on. She was in Didz’s arms, studying the backstage pass that Anthony had given her, when Spencer walked up. “Hey,” he’d said, touching the small of Didz’s back. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture.

Didz leaned back into his touch without meaning to. “Hey. Good set this morning.”

“Thanks.” Spencer smiled softly at Nico. “Hi, I’m Spencer.”

She tucked her face against Didz’s shirt, grinning shyly. “I’m Nico.”

Now, an hour later, Nico is drawing Spencer a picture of her house. Didz is coming back from checking in with Carl. He leans down to kiss the top of her head. “All right, Nico. Time to take you to the nursery.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Spencer says, looking up. “We have to finish this picture.” Nico smiles when she looks up at her father and Didz kisses her once more before he heads off to the stage.

As soon as the picture is done, Spencer locates a pair of tiny ear protectors for Nico and they grab a spot on the VIP lawn where they can sit and watch Didz work.

When Didz finds them after the set and the signing, Spencer will be talking to reporters with Nico on his hip. She’ll look exhausted and the way Spencer bounces her on his hip will only help her nod off. Didz will take Spencer back to his bus and put Nico down for her nap in his bunk, then he’ll sit with Spencer and they will finally, actually talk.


End file.
